An Eye for Art
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Skellington girl. When Ally and Snickers meet Eye Guy, Ally finds the inspiration she has been looking for. Rated T for one character getting scared by another. Fluff and family cuteness in the end.


**(Here is the request for Skellignton girl, in which my OC Ally meets Eye Guy. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood and her dog Snickers belong to me. The Jocklin Mansion, the Grant Mansion, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all Omnitrix aliens mentioned in this story belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**An Eye for Art**

* * *

Ally and her dog, Snickers, were walking down the halls of the Jocklin Mansion, since the Grant mansion that her cousin, Rachel, lived in was going through the annual spring cleaning process. Rachel had told Ally to have some time over at the Jocklin Mansion because there were other aliens who lived there she hadn't meet, and that she and Heatblast would join her as soon as they finished helping with the spring cleaning.

Now, Ally was strolling down one of the many hallways, because she was having a hard time thinking of an new idea for a school painting that she needed to do. It was required to be similar to abstract design, but should also include an expression, such as 'An Eye for an Eye', or 'A Penny saved is a Penny earned'.

"What expression can I use for my painting?" Ally asked her dog. Snickers only looked up at her human and whimpered, as if she was saying, 'I don't know?'.

"I don't know, either." Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't understand it. I usually have an idea at the snap of a finger," Ally then snapped her fingers to show an example before she went on. ", but now my mind is like a desert, empty." She finished and she and Snickers continued walking.

However, as they walked through the empty hallway, Snickers perked up her ears, for she heard something behind her and Ally. She quickly turned and saw nothing, nothing but some end tables and a strange, yellow statue.

Snickers stood there for a while, because she realized that the yellow statue wasn't there a moment ago. Maybe it was and she didn't know.

Turning around to keep up with Ally, Snickers panted happily, but then she perked up her ears again and quickly turned around, and yelped. The yellow statue was now in a different position and pose.

Now, Snickers was getting very scared and went oer to Ally, barking fearfully and pointing with her nose to the statue. But when the two looked around, the statue was not there.

"Snickers, you silly dog. There is nothing there. Come on, Snickers." Ally said softly and she continued, but Snickers was a little confused; she was sure she saw the yellow statue right there. How was it gone?

Growling in frustration, Snickers turned and walked once more.

What they didn't know was that a big, yellow, bat-like creature came out of his hiding place. Now, what was strange about this creature was the fact that his entire body was covered in green eyes, and the face did not have any. Only big, bat-like ears.

_Who is this_, He thought to himself, and followed them, tip toeing, so as to not alert them.

Whoever, it did alert Snickers, and she quickly turned around, and saw the large monster and yiped and ran off, leaving Ally behind.

"Hey! Snickers! Where are you going?" Ally cried out.

"Whoops, kinda scared her. Sorry." Said a unfamiliar voice, making Ally turn around. She screamed in terror at the sight of this bat monster, and ran after her dog. "Hey! Come back!" Called the bat figure as he raced after them.

"Run Snickers! Run!" Screamed Ally, as she caught up to her puppy and they ran as fast as they could.

* * *

"This Cinderella is all worked out." Joked Rachel as she entered the Jocklin mansion, along with Heatblast, who was also stretching his arms.

"I know what you mean. Ally would have been asleep in the first five minutes, if she joined us." He yawned and sat himself on the couch, and Rachel joined him.

Just then, a high-pitched yelp and howl spooked the two and they got up and saw Snickers running to them, her tail between her legs, and the scared dog leapt on to Rachel.

"Snickers?" Rachel was surprised to see the dog so spooked, and it was shaking with fear.

Then a girl scream was heard and Heatblast saw Ally running to him and he caught her as she jumped on to him.

"Ally? What's wrong?" He asked, rubbed her back.

"Bat monster...after...us!" Ally gasped and then she turned her head and screamed again, burying her head in Heatblast's chest. Rachel and Heatblast then saw the monster and called out to it.

"Whoa! Hold it! Stop!"

The creature screeched to a halt.

"Eye Guy, what are you doing? You scared my little sister." Heatblast scolded.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. I was just..wait, sister?" Eye Guy apologized before he looked at the Pyronite with a dumbfounded look in his many eyes.

"This is Ally, Eye Guy. And she and Heatblast are surrogate brother and sister, because they are good friends." Rachel explained as she went over to Heatblast and took Ally in her arms and calmed her down. "Ally, this is Eye Guy. He is another one of my alien friends, and he is sorry if he scared you." She told the little girl.

Ally looked at Eye Guy and he smiled at her, trying not to scare her, as he reached out with a hand, hoping she would shake.

"You sure that you won't hurt me?" She asked.

"Of course I won't hurt you. Why would I ever do that?" Eye Guy said. "I hardly even know you, and even if I did, I never hurt any friends of Rachel Jocklin."

"But, I'm Rachel's adopted cousin."

"Cousin? Well, in that case," Eye Guy smiled and scooped the girl in his arms and gave her a hug. catching Ally by surprise. " Warm hugs all around."

Ally, now seeing that Eye Guy was nice, hugged him back. Even Snickers saw that she was wrong about Eye Guy and went over and rubbed her head and nose on his leg in affection.

As she watched Eye Guy reach down and pet her dog, Ally's mind suddenly clicked. She remembered that old saying, 'It's what is on the inside that counts'.

"Idea!" Ally sang and hopped down and looked at Eye Guy. "Excuse me, Eye Guy, would you like to model for me?"

* * *

"Well, I must say, Ally. This is the most amazing painting I have ever seen." Ally art teacher said as she looked over the painting. The painting showed the figure of some monster the was ugly on the outside, but on the inside of the body were bright shiny colors with white birds and blue skies.

"I wanted to show what was on this creature inside, showing what he was really gentle and loved birds." Ally explained further.

"Well, that certainly is the truth. People now a days judge others by their outward appearance, when they should judge what is in their souls. Ally, this is a definition of an aspiring artist in the making. A+. Congratulations." Ally's teacher praised her.

"I'm not that, aspiring. I just had some help from some friends." Ally smiled, thinking about Eye Guy, and how he modeled for her. He was proof that even strange, scary looking aliens were sweet and loved warm hugs as much as she did.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go Skellington girl. I hope you enjoyed the story I made for you, because I did. Read and review if you wish. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
